Agency of the 5th World Book 4: Code Red
by Pokemiah
Summary: Everything seems peaceful at the Agency as another day of work begins, and that would be a lie. Jeremiah finally encounters the dreaded Darkness and unwittingly leads him to the Agency. Due to this new information, Darkness launches a full assault on the Agency and plunges them into a Death Battle. Where will the agents of the Agency make it out alive? Find out now.
1. Original Chapter 1: Darkness's Plan

**WARNING: **This book has two different versions. For the original version, just scroll down and follow the chapters that have "Original" in their name. For Version 2.0 (AKA the latest version), go to "V2 Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that have "V2" in their names. It is highly recommended that you read the version that you have been following for the previous three books. I would also like it if you read both. Just as a reminder, the further you go into the series; the bigger the differences until they eventually converge. In this book is where those differences become truly visible towards the end. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Code Red

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Super Smash Bros., Club Penguin, or Roblox. Each belongs to its respective owners.

Chapter 1

Darkness's Plan

Time for a recap. Last time during _Meet the Robloxians_, Jeremiah got a Superhero mission. So, he made a duplicate of himself. The original went to investigate Darkness. While, the duplicate stayed behind at the Agency. Now, it's time to see what Darkness is planning.

Jeremiah arrived at the coordinates where the Reverse World portal is supposed to be at. He hid behind a rock. At the portal, Jeremiah saw a strange machine. It looked liked it contained a Shadow Energy Core. He also saw Bowser, Bowser Jr., Herbert, Kluztley, and worst of all, Darkness. To identify Darkness's best minions, all you have to do is look and see if they have shadow markings. Only his best minions have shadow markings. Now, Darkness starts giving a speech to his minions, best and regular.

"My minions. I gather you all here to tell you my latest plan. Actually, to show you it. See the portal and this machine. Well, I'm going to use the power of the Reverse World to power the Shadow Energy Core."

"Hurray."

"Not on my watch, you don't."

Jeremiah stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello Elemental AKA Jeremiah. Why do you even put on your superhero suit if you know I already know your secret identity?"

"Superhero policy."

"They should get a new policy, then. _Enihcam eht etavtitca, Rj. Reswob._"

Bowser Jr. activated the machine when Jeremiah wasn't looking. "Are you ready to fight?" asked Darkness. "Yes, I am," said Jeremiah. He used a power called Light Sword. That power makes a sword out of pure light. He started slicing and dicing Darkness. He dodged some of it. Then, he punched Jeremiah. His punches are a lot worse than normal people's punches. He can even do it from a distance because of his shadow form. Anyway, Jeremiah crashed into a rock. Bye-bye rock. He speed levitated toward Darkness. Once he was close enough, he used Light Burst. Light Burst is a power that makes a huge burst of light that can actually hurt you. It hit Darkness hard. He went through a rock. Light energy is the only thing that can hurt Darkness outside the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm was made to imprison Darkness. Darkness turned the Shadow Realm into his base of operations. Also, the Shadow Realm connects the light multiverse and the shadow multiverse.

Anyway, let's get back to the fight. Darkness turned his fingers into sharp claws. Then, he started attacking with them. Jeremiah figured it was time for his A-game. So he went into his Light Turbo Form. In his Light Turbo Form, his powers are greatly boosted. Especially, his light powers.

"You now can't touch me, Darkness."

"I see that. _Tey eond ti si?_"

"_T'nsi ti on._"

"_Pu yurrh._"

"_Ko._"

"Now, where were we?"

"At the part where you renounce your evil ways and give us free pizza without dark sauce."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Dark Blast!"

"Light Blast!"

The names are also self-explanatory. The two beams collided. Both of them got thrown back. Darkness went through a bunch of rocks. Jeremiah crashed in a bunch of rocks. And Jeremiah was knocked out.


	2. Original Chapter 2: Escape

Chapter 2

Escape from the Shadow Realm

Jeremiah finally came to. When he woke up, he was in the Shadow Realm chained on the wall. He looked around the room and nobody else was there. So, he tried his Light Burst. Nothing happened. Then, Darkness came in.

"I see you finally came to. In case you're wondering why your powers don't work."

"How did you know, are you a mind reader?"

No. Anyway, those chains are made of dark citanite."

"What's dark citanite?"

"I'm glad you asked. Dark citanite is citanite infused with shadow energy. I created it myself."

"To use against me?"

"Yes, that's right. Unfortunely, it only works with the powers that turn physical. Anyway, I got a question for you. What is the Agency of the 5th World?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I read your memory while you were knocked out. I may not be a mind reader, but I can invade your mind.

"Figures."

"However, your mind powers prevented me from finding out anything else. Either, you figured out how to control your powers in your sleep or they have a mind of its own."

"The second one is right."

"Seriously!? Your powers have a mind of its own!

"Yes.Òøø˚ ˆ˜†ø µ¥ ´¥´ß."

"What did you say?"

He looked into Jeremiah's eyes. Jeremiah went into his mind. It is really dark in there. So dark, it would be easy for Darkness to sneak up on Jeremiah. If he didn't have Citaloanin Sight. Citaloanin Sight allows Jeremiah to see everything. No matter how far it is or how dark it is. The flaw in this power, though, is he sees everything in blue. Now, Jeremiah took over Darkness's body. The flaw in this power is the host's eye color changes to the color of Jeremiah's eyes while he's in control. If he hadn't mastered his shape shifting powers, it would be difficult to control Darkness. While he was looking around for something that could help him get back to the Agency, he ran into the Evil Robloxian. The Evil Robloxian looked into Darkness's eye and said, "Darkness has been taken over." He sounded the alarm.

Jeremiah left Darkness's body. He started running. Darkness shouted, "Get him!" Then, every minion he had started attacking Jeremiah. Jeremiah was too weak to use his Light Turbo Form. So, he used his Light Burst to get them off his back. He has taken heavy damage from the last fight. He got to Darkness's portal machine. He opened a portal. Suddenly, he was surrounded.

"I figured you would head here. You're still too weak to use your spacial powers. So you needed a portal. It doesn't matter if you escape or not. While you were in my mind, instead of forcing you out, which I could have done easily, I used the opportunity to find out more. I broke a bit more of the barrier. I couldn't break any more of it, though. I, at least, found out the location of the Agency. Soon I will attack the Agency and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Mu ha ha ha!"

"I was so weak, I didn't see it coming. I got to warn the Agency."

Jeremiah went through the portal. He ended up in the forest near the Agency. He levitated as fast as he could in that state to it.


	3. Original Chapter 3: 5W meets the IGSs

Chapter 3

The Agency meets the Intergalactic Superheroes

Let's go and see what the duplicate is doing. The duplicate just woke up and he's going over to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. You have been working hard lately so I thought I give you the day off."

"Thank you, Head Spikey. I got something to tell you as well. Today Earth, one of the Intergalactic Superheroes, will be visiting you. The Superhero Council sent him to discuss whether the Superheroes and the Agency could become allies."

"I see. Thanks for telling me. Well, off you go."

He left Head Spikey's office and went over to the Breakfast Café. Meanwhile, Earth (The intergalactic superhero, not the planet) is arriving at the Agency. He asked Head Spikey, "Permission to land?" Head Spikey said, "Permission granted." Earth landed. He went over to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello. Are you Head Spikey?"

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you're Earth."

"Yes, I am. Wow! How did a dog become head of the Agency?"

"Don't push your luck or you won't get an alliance."

"Ok. It just seems a little ridiculous and hilarious when you think about it."

Meanwhile, in the Breakfast Café, Jeremiah, Nic, and Tiffany are talking as usual. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It was so loud everyone in the Breakfast Café heard it. Jeremiah went over to investigate only to find the original him. He said, "Darkness is coming." People started saying stuff like "Who is Darkness" or "Is this guy going to attack us", stuff like that. Meanwhile, in Head Spikey's office, neogotions are going well even though it got off to a bad start.

"Anyway, by joining forces with the Superheroes, you'll have an extra layer of protection while keeping your freedom."

"I see. You made quite a comeback with your bad start."

"I had practice. So, will you join forces with the Superheroes?"

"Yes, I will."

"Great. Just sign here."

He got out a contract and Head Spikey signed it.

"Thanks. Now the Superheroes and the Agency are allies. See you later and call when you need us."

"Bye."

When Earth left Head Spikey's office, Jeremiah appeared with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Jeremiah?"

"Darkness is coming."

"Darkness is coming! We gotta tell Head Spikey."

"Tell me what?"

Head Spikey appeared out of nowhere.

"Darkness is coming to attack the Agency."

"WHAT!"

"It's true. He found out from the other me by invading his mind."

"We got to prepare."

He goes to the PDA and said, "All agents, prepare for battle." Head Spikey said to them, "We got to be ready for Darkness's attack." They both said, "I agree."


	4. Original Chapter 4: Battle at the Agency

Chapter 4

Epic Battle at the Agency

Darkness is almost there. The Agency is prepared for battle. They see a ship. Luckily, it isn't one of Darkness's ships. It's Falco's ship from the Super Smash Bros. World. He said, "I came here to help." "Welcome aboard," said Jeremiah. A bunch of Superhero ships also just arrived. And guess who else just arrived. It's Darkness and his army.

"My regular minions. ATTACK!"

His regular minions start attacking. The fight is on. The agents are using the attacks that hit the most enemies at once. Darkness's regular minions are either using powers or shooting lasers with these weird trident things. Jeremiah is starting to think, _where are his best minions? _He looked up. Nobody was guarding the roof. And even worse, minions are climbing the Agency. He activated his Light Sword. Then, he levitated up to the roof. Then he started slicing and dicing. The battle raged on for a few hours. But finally, all his regular minions are defeated.

"You beat all my regular minions. Time to bust out the big guns. Best minions. ATTACK!"

Suddenly, eight portals opened up. All eight of his best minions came out of the portals. His best minions from Club Penguin are Herbert and Kluztley. His best minions from the Super Smash Bros. World are Bowser and Bowser Jr. And his best minions from Roblox are The Evil Robloxian and three random Robloxians. Jeremiah goes down to the ground and goes into his Light Turbo Form. He uses his Light Burst. It sends them all flying. Most of the agents were defeated by wave one. The only people left were Jeremiah, Nic, Tiffany, Tech Boy, Tech Girl, and Head Spikey. Jeremiah and Head Spikey were facing Bowser and Bowser Jr. Nic and Tiffany were facing Herbert and Kluztley. And Tech Boy and Tech Girl were facing the four Robloxians.

Bowser and Head Spikey both used their fire breath. Bowser's fire breath was amplified by one of Bowser Jr.'s machines. They collided. Then, Jeremiah used his own firepower on Bowser. Meanwhile, Herbert did the Dark Kluztley Bowling Bowl on Nic and Tiffany. The Dark Kluztley Bowling Ball is a tactical maneuver where Kluztley forms a ball of shadow energy around himself and Herbert rolls him like a bowling ball at his enemies. He got a strike. Then, Nic and Tiffany used Psycho Storm on them. Psycho Storm is a combo attack where Tiffany moves the clouds in a thunderstorm position while Nic causes lighting to strike down from it. They got electrocuted. Meanwhile, Tech Boy and Tech Girl were blasting while the Robloxians were slicing and dicing.

Meanwhile, Darkness was going to the top of the Agency. He had the shadow energy core with him. He made it to the top of the Agency and put the Shadow Energy Core there. Shadow energy started going around the Agency. It caught everyone's attention.

"Now, the next phase of my plan has begun. Soon, you will all be my minions. There is no way to stop me now, Mu ha ha ha."

"We can't stop the shadow energy from spreading. But, we can evacuate everyone before the shadow energy gets them. Everyone, listen up. You must head for the ships. If you have friends who are in the medical wing, follow me. Everyone else, head for the ships," said Jeremiah.

Most of the agents went to the ships. A few of them, including Nic and Tiffany stayed behind to go with Jeremiah. The rest of them started going towards the medical wing.


	5. Original Chapter 5: Race Against Time

Chapter 5

The Race Against Time

The shadow energy is spreading fast. Jeremiah, Nic, Tiffany, and some other agents are going towards the medical wing. They're almost at the medical wing. The shadow energy is right on their tail. When they got there, the other Jeremiah asked, "What's going on?" Duplicate Jeremiah said, "No time to explain." Jeremiah put the other Jeremiah on a stretcher. After everyone that was in the medical wing was on stretchers, they started going to the ships. The shadow energy is fast. It started speeding up. It got Tiffany. Nic yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremiah makes more duplicates. Each duplicate grabbed someone and they sped up. They got in the ship and it left.


	6. Original Chapter 6: Superhero HQ 9

Chapter 6

Superhero HQ 9

We arrived at a place in the pokemon world called the Memory Arena. We went to its right side. Jeremiah made sure nobody was around. Then, he shot a beam out of his Council Watch and a secret door opened up. They walked in.

"Welcome to Superhero HQ 9. Recently created by me. Everyone, please take an Agency Watch we have created for you. You'll need them to enter and leave Superhero HQ 9 without a Superhero or one of the virtual people's help."

Everyone took a Agency Watch, which looked liked a high tech watch with the Agency's famous 5W logo which is a black 5 that a black w intercepts it at the bottom.

Now, Jeremiah shows everyone to their temporary rooms. Each room had an agent's name on it.

"This is where you'll be sleeping at. Each room is personalized to the owner's liking."

Everyone went to their rooms except Head Spikey. Jeremiah showed him to his temporary office.

"Here's your temporary office, Head Spikey."

"How long will it be before the new HQ is done?"

"No idea. But we have the best builders in the Superheroes working on it."

"I see. We'll just continue our regular routine, then. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you."

He left.

The Universal Translator

Welcome to the Universal Translator. We will tell what the characters were saying when they were talking in code. It will be organized by chapter. Time to translate.

Chapter 1:

Darkness: _Enihcam eht etavtitca, Rj. Reswob. = _Bowser Jr., activate the machine.

Darkness: _Tey eond ti si? = _Is it done yet?

Bowser Jr.: _T'nsi ti on. = _No it isn't.

Darkness: _Pu yurrh. = _Hurry up.

Bowser Jr.: _Ko. = _Ok.

Chapter 2:

Jeremiah: Òøø˚ ˆ˜†ø µ¥ ´¥´ß. Look into my eyes.


	7. V2 Chapter 1: Darkness's Plan

**WARNING: **There are two different versions of this book. For the Original version, start at "Original Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that have "Original" in their names. For version 2.0 AKA the latest version, scroll down and follow the chapters that have "V2" in their names. Please stick to one version, unless you like to read both, because the further into the series you go, the bigger the differences until they eventually converge.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Code Red

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Club Penguin, Roblox, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Darkness's Plan

Time for a recap. Last time during _Meet the Robloxians_, Jeremiah had to deal with a spy, a suspicious head, and a powerful psychic entity. After having to deal with all that, he got a mission from the Superheroes to investigate Darkness's latest activities. So, in order to avoid further suspicion, he made a duplicate of himself to cover for him. What is Darkness planning? Find out now.

Jeremiah arrived at the coordinates where the Reverse World portal is supposed to be at. He quickly hid behind a rock. At the portal, Jeremiah saw a strange machine. It looked liked it contained a mass of condensed shadow energy in the form of a power core. He also saw Bowser (from the Mario games), Bowser Jr. (also from the Mario games), Herbert (from Club Penguin), Kluztley (Herbert's sidekick), and worst of all, Darkness. Darkness is just a living shadow with sinister red eyes and he cannot be harmed outside the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm is a dimension between the light multiverse and the shadow multiverse specially designed to imprison Darkness. It's both his prison and his headquarters. To identify Darkness's best minions, all you have to do is look and see if they have shadow markings on their face. Only his best minions have shadow markings. The people listed earlier all have shadow markings on them with the exception of Darkness. Darkness began giving a speech to his minions, best and regular.

"My minions. I gather you all here to tell you my latest plan. Actually, to show you it. (He points to the portal) See the portal (He points to the machine) and this machine. (He stops pointing to them.) Well, I'm going to use the power of the Reverse World to power the Shadow Energy Core," announced Darkness.

"Hurray!" cheered his minions.

"Not on my watch, you don't," defied Jeremiah as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello Elemental AKA Jeremiah. Why do you even put on your superhero suit if you know I already know your secret identity?" inquired Darkness.

"Superhero policy," answered Jeremiah.

"They should get a new policy, then. _Enihcam eht etavtitca, Rj. Reswob,_" replied Darkness.

Bowser Jr. activated the machine when Jeremiah wasn't looking.

"Are you ready to fight?" asked Darkness.

"Yes, I am," said Jeremiah.

He used a power called Light Sword. That power makes a sword out of pure light. He started slicing and dicing Darkness. He dodged some of it. Then, he punched Jeremiah. His punches are a lot worse than normal people's punches. He can even do it from a distance because of his shadow form. Anyway, Jeremiah crashed into a rock. Bye-bye rock. Jeremiah shook it off and speed levitated toward Darkness. Once he was close enough, he used Light Burst. Light Burst is a power that makes a huge burst of light that can actually hurt you. It hit Darkness hard. He went through a rock. Light energy is the only thing that can hurt Darkness outside the Shadow Realm. Darkness turned his fingers into sharp claws. Then, he started attacking with them. Jeremiah got knocked back a bit. He figured it was time for his A-game. So he went into his Light Turbo Form. In his Light Turbo Form, he looks like a sage that's as white as light, and his powers are greatly boosted, especially his light powers.

"You now can't touch me, Darkness," said Jeremiah with a bit of taunt in his voice.

"I see that. _Tey eond ti si?_" asked Darkness.

"_T'nsi ti on,_" answered Bowser Jr.

"_Pu yurrh,_" replied Darkness impatiently.

"_Ko,_" said Bowser Jr.

"Now, where were we?" inquired Darkness.

"At the part where you renounce your evil ways and give us free pizza without dark sauce," tried Jeremiah.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Dark Blast!" exclaimed Darkness.

"Light Blast!" exclaimed Jeremiah in response.

The names are self-explanatory. The two beams collided and exploded. Both of them got thrown back. Darkness went through a bunch of rocks. Jeremiah crashed in a bunch of rocks. And, due to the injuries sustained from crashing into the rocks combined with the injures created by Darkness, Jeremiah collapsed.


	8. V2 Chapter 2: Escape from the Shadow

Chapter 2

Escape from the Shadow Realm

Jeremiah finally came to. When he woke up, he was in the Shadow Realm chained on the wall. He looked up at the chains and saw they were made from some weird black rocks that held a resemblance that Jeremiah knows all too well called Citanite. Citanite is a special element, commonly found on Planet Citalog, that block Citaloanin powers up to a certain degree. Jeremiah recently surpassed that degree but Citanite still weakens him quite a bit. He looked around the room and nobody else was there. So, he tried his Light Burst. Nothing happened. Then, Darkness came in.

"I see you finally came to. In case you're wondering why your powers don't work…" said Darkness.

"How did you know, are you a mind reader?" interrupted Jeremiah.

"No. Anyway, those chains are made of Dark Citanite," answered an annoyed Darkness.

"What's Dark Citanite?" inquired Jeremiah.

"I'm glad you asked. Dark Citanite is Citanite infused with shadow energy. I created it myself," answered Darkness.

"To use against me?" guessed Jeremiah.

"Yes, that's right. Unfortunely, it only works with your physical powers. Anyway, I got a question for you. What is the Agency of the 5th World?" inquired Darkness.

"How do you know about it?" questioned Jeremiah.

"I read your memory while you were knocked out. I may not be a mind reader, but I can invade your mind," answered Darkness.

"Figures," figured Jeremiah.

"However, your mind powers prevented me from finding out anything else. Either, you figured out how to control your powers in your sleep or they have a mind of its own," said Darkness.

"The second one is right," replied Jeremiah.

"Seriously! Your powers have a mind of its own!" exclaimed a stunned Darkness.

"Yes.Òøø˚ ˆ˜†ø µ¥ ´¥´ß," answered Jeremiah.

"What did you say?" inquired Darkness.

He looked into Jeremiah's eyes. Jeremiah's eyes glowed blue and he went into Darkness's mind both physically and mentally. Imagine the darkest place you can think of times 1000 and that's how dark Darkness's mind is. Thus it would be easy for Darkness to sneak up on Jeremiah. If it weren't for the fact that Jeremiah had Citaloanin Sight. Citaloanin Sight allows Jeremiah to see everything in one selected point in space; no matter how far it is or how dark it is. The flaw in this power, though, is he sees everything in blue. Jeremiah took over Darkness's body by exerting his own will in the shape of his mental energy all over Darkness's mind. The flaw in this power is the host's eye color changes to the color of Jeremiah's eyes while he's in control. If he hadn't mastered his shape shifting powers, it would be difficult to control Darkness. While he was looking around for something that could help him get back to the Agency, he ran into the Evil Robloxian. The Evil Robloxian looked into Darkness's eye and exclaimed, "Darkness has been taken over." He sounded the alarm.

Jeremiah left Darkness's body. He started running. Darkness shouted, "Get him!" Then, every minion he had started attacking Jeremiah. Jeremiah was too weak to use his Light Turbo Form. So, he used his Light Burst to get them off his back. He has taken heavy damage from the last fight. He got to Darkness's portal machine. He opened a portal. Suddenly, he was surrounded.

"I figured you would head here. You're still too weak to use your spacial powers. So you needed a portal. It doesn't matter if you escape or not. While you were in my mind, instead of forcing you out, which I could have done easily, I used the opportunity to find out more. I broke a bit more of the barrier thus allowing me to find out the location of the Agency. Soon I will attack the Agency and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Mwa ha ha ha!" said Darkness.

"I was so weak, I didn't see it coming. I got to warn the Agency," choked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah went through the portal. He ended up in the forest near the Agency. He levitated as fast as he could in that state, which wasn't very fast, to it.


	9. V2 Chapter 3: The Agency meets the IGSs

Chapter 3

The Agency meets the Intergalactic Superheroes

Now, lets see what the duplicate has been up to. The duplicate just woke up and he's going over to Head Spikey's office. After the duplicate got down eating dinner the night before he contacted the Superhero Council and told them that it was time to start negotiations. They told him that they would send Earth of the Intergalactic Superheroes to handle the actual negotiations. Jeremiah has arrived at Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. You have been working hard lately so I thought I give you the day off," greeted Head Spikey.

"Thank you, Head Spikey. I got something to tell you as well. Today Earth, one of the Intergalactic Superheroes, will be visiting you. The Superhero Council sent him to discuss whether the Superheroes and the Agency could become allies," said Jeremiah.

"I see. Thanks for telling me. Well, off you go," replied Head Spikey.

He left Head Spikey's office and went over to the Breakfast Café. Meanwhile, Earth (The intergalactic superhero, not the planet) is arriving at the Agency.

He asked Head Spikey, "Permission to land?"

Head Spikey replied, "Permission granted."

Earth landed, and he went over to Head Spikey's office.

When he arrived there,

"Hello. Are you Head Spikey?" inquired Earth.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you're Earth," assumed Head Spikey.

"Yes, I am. Wow! How did a dog become head of the Agency?" questioned Earth very curiously.

"Don't push your luck or you won't get an alliance," replied Head Spikey.

"Ok. It just seems a little ridiculous and hilarious when you think about it," said Earth.

Meanwhile, in the Breakfast Café, Jeremiah, Nic, and Tiffany are talking as usual. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It was so loud everyone in the Breakfast Café heard it. Jeremiah went over to investigate only to find the original him. He choked, "Darkness is coming." People started saying stuff like "Who is Darkness?" or "Is this guy going to attack us?" stuff like that.

The other Jeremiah went up to him, grabbed him by the shirt, shook him violently, and yelled, "You fool. You could blow our cover. Not to mention…Wait, did you say Darkness was coming?"

Meanwhile, in Head Spikey's office,

Negotiations are going well even though it got off to a bad start.

"Anyway, by joining forces with the Superheroes, you'll have an extra layer of protection while keeping your freedom," finished Earth.

"I see. You made quite a comeback from your bad start," replied Head Spikey.

"I had practice. So, will you join forces with the Superheroes?" asked Earth extending his hand.

"Yes, I will," said Head Spikey as he shook his hand.

"Great. Just sign here," said Earth as he got out a contract.

Head Spikey signed it.

"Thanks. Now the Superheroes and the Agency are allies. See you later and call us whenever you need us," replied Earth.

"Bye," said Head Spikey.

When Earth left Head Spikey's office, Jeremiah appeared with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Jeremiah?" asked Earth knowing something bad was afoot.

"Darkness is coming," panicked Jeremiah.

"Darkness is coming! We gotta tell Head Spikey," exclaimed Earth.

"Tell me what?" asked Head Spikey who appeared out of nowhere.

"Darkness is coming to attack the Agency," explained Jeremiah.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Head Spikey with worry in his tone.

"It's true. He found out about the Agency by invading the mind of the other me," explained Jeremiah.

"Other you? What are you… Never mind. I'll find out later. Right now we got to prepare," said Head Spikey doing his best to remain calm.

He goes to the PDA and announced, "All agents, prepare for battle."

Head Spikey said to them, "We got to be ready for Darkness's attack."

They both replied, "I agree."


	10. V2 Chapter 4: Epic Battle at the Agency

Chapter 4

Epic Battle at the Agency

All the agents are outside the Agency and are geared for battle. Suddenly, they look up and see a ship. Tech Boy used his techno psychic powers and made the laser turrets aim at the ship. Luckily for them, it wasn't one of Darkness's ships. It's Falco's ship from the Super Smash Bros. World. He said over a commlink, "I came here to help." "Welcome aboard," said Jeremiah. A bunch of Superhero ships also just arrived. And guess who else just arrived. It's Darkness and his army.

"My regular minions. ATTACK!"

His regular minions started attacking. The fight is on. The agents are using the attacks that hit the most enemies at once which usually come in bursts, circular, or spherical attacks. Darkness's regular minions are either using powers or shooting lasers with these weird trident things. Jeremiah is starting to think, "_Where are his best minions?" _He looked up. Nobody was guarding the roof. And even worse, minions are climbing the Agency. He activated his Light Sword. Then, he levitated up to the roof. Then he started slicing and dicing. He defeated those minions but even more were climbing up.

"Oh great. There's more," complained Jeremiah as the minions just arrived at the roof.

He used Light Burst to knock them off the roof. Meanwhile, Nic is shooting a bunch of electricity at Darkness's minions. When the electricity hit them, it electrocuted them and knocked them out. He tried forming a fist of electricity but he put in too much power and it shorted out. One of the minions seized the opportunity and shot a laser at him. He fell down but he wasn't out.

A huge explosion happened on the other side of the Agency. One agent was shooting a bunch of energy orbs at a minion while that minion dodged and came in for a spinning fire attack. That agent was defeated. Suddenly, the minion couldn't move. Tiffany walked out of the shadows and pinned that minion to a wall. The impact knocked him out. Three more minions somersaulted off the roof and launched a series of precise blows at Tiffany. One of the shots accidently hit her in her unmentionables. This made her angry and she unleashed a burst of psychic energy causing them to go flying. Jeremiah jumped at the speed of light and slashed them thus knocking them out.

When he landed he asked, "Need a hand?"

"No, I'm good," replied Tiffany.

"Alright then. Hey, how about we switch posts? You get the roof while I go back to the land battle," suggested Jeremiah as another explosion happened right behind him.

"Sure why not," answered Tiffany as she used her psychic powers as a spring to take her up to the roof.

Jeremiah ran back into the heat of the battle at the speed of light. One agent done a whirling fire kick on a minion while another minion shot a bunch of rocks at another agent. Head Spikey was running through the battle on all fours shooting fireballs at a bunch of minions knocking out every minion it hit and leaving a trail of explosions in his wake. Jeremiah was doing quite some fancy swordplay while running through the crowd of minions. When he stopped in front of the minions for a bow to the other agents, they all fell down. Another electric guy in the Agency shocked another minion. Unfortunately, that one was wearing shockproof armor. That same minion shot a bunch of dark electricity at him while hitting three other agents at the same time. Jeremiah noticed this along with Head Spikey who arrived at the exact same spot simultaneously. Jeremiah took a look at his armor and noticed that it looked different than the rest of the minions.

"That isn't one of his ordinary minions," stated Jeremiah with his voice as serious as can be.

"What do you mean, Agent Jeremiah?" inquired Head Spikey taking a closer look at this odd minion.

"Look at his armor. It's different from the rest of his minions. Not to mention the fact that he significantly more powerful than the rest of them," said Jeremiah as another explosion happened in the background.

Head Spikey now saw the difference by looking at the lighting pattern all over this minion's armor.

"You're right. I suggest we get Agent Nic for this. He is unaffected by electrical powers," suggested Head Spikey as he got himself geared for battle.

"All right, I'll get him. But what about you?" asked Jeremiah.

"I'll create a diversion," replied Head Spikey as he shot a fireball at the minion.

The minion turned in Head Spikey's direction with dark electricity surging through his body. Jeremiah knew that was his cue to run and find Nic, which he did.

"Come get me if you can," taunted Head Spikey as he started running on all fours.

The odd minion began pursuit.

Jeremiah ran at light speed through the heated battle. He went past many people: like a superhero who was lashing water at some minions, minions who were throwing tridents at some superheroes and agents, and even those who were causing what could be considered natural disasters such as earthquakes and tornadoes. He suddenly came across Hurricane, a guy with black hair who can turn his limbs into tornadoes. He helped Jeremiah way back in his early days, but usually as support instead of combat. Jeremiah went back-to-back with him.

"Hey Hurricane. Long time no see," greeted Jeremiah as he kicked a minion back a couple of inches.

"Hello Jeremiah. Haven't seen you in a while," greeted back Hurricane as he turned his arms into tornadoes and blew away several minions.

"Hey Hurricane, can you do me a favor?" asked Jeremiah as a minion tried to stab him with a trident which he kicked aside, grabbed, and stabbed that same minion with.

As that minion fell over and bled its black blood, Hurricane replied, "Sure, what do you need?"

Jeremiah punched another minion in his face as he tried to blind-side him and explained, "I need you to cover me while I use my Citaloanin Sight to look around the battlefield for someone."

"Roger that, Jeremiah. I'll do the best I can," replied Hurricane as he hit several more minions.

As Jeremiah activated his Citaloanin Sight, Hurricane ascended and expanded his arm tornadoes to the point where they hit the ground once more. While Jeremiah was searching for Nic, Hurricane made the tornadoes circle at amazing speeds. Several minions try to get in but were instantly stopped by the tornadoes. Jeremiah found him fighting at the edge of the Agency. He used his Citaloanin Sight to figure out the best path while Hurricane kept him protected. Once he got his route figured out, he deactivated his Citaloanin Sight and exclaimed, "Open a path. I know where to go now." "Roger that," replied Hurricane as he stopped his tornadoes thus opening a path. The minions started charging straight for Jeremiah. He used his super speed to slice them all in the blink of an eye. When he stopped for a brief moment they all fell down. After that, he began running towards his destination. Agents and heroes were falling one-by-one. Unlike the minions, the agents and heroes were getting tired from the battle thus causing them to fall one after the other. It was not a pretty sight to see. One hero freezed several minions only to see them thaw out by a minion who had fire powers. Jeremiah reached his destination. He tapped on Nic's shoulder. Nic was ready to zap him but hesitated when he saw that it was Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, what the heck are you thinking? You should know never to tap on somebody's shoulder in the middle of combat," yelled Nic.

"We can talk about my lack of protocol later. Right now, we need to get to Head Spikey right away," said Jeremiah as he grabbed Nic by the arm and started running around the battlefield as if he was in an endless relay race.

Back at Head Spikey's location,

Head Spikey is still running on all fours while the mysterious minion kept attacking with some sort of dark lighting. Spikey kept dodging while the minion kept chasing using some dark electricity as thrusters. Head Spikey suddenly skidded to a stop and shot a fireball at the minion. The minion guarded and the fireball dissipated on contact. It made his armor steam a bit but he was unphased by the attack. The minion zapped Head Spikey and he fell down for the count. Jeremiah returned with Nic. He saw the strange minion as he landed. Jeremiah looked down and saw the defeated Head Spikey. He went up to him and listened for his breathing.

"He's still breathing, but he needs urgent medical attention. I'll zip him on over to the Medical Wing. Nic, we need you to beat that minion," said Jeremiah as he pointed to the minion that knocked him out.

"Nic, do you accept this mission?" asked Jeremiah as he put Head Spikey on his back.

"I accept. He is going down," replied Nic.

"Good luck," said Jeremiah as he ran towards the Medical Wing.

Nic looked at his opponent and exclaimed, "You're going to pay for what you did to Head Spikey!"

The minion titled his head towards him. He could not see his face due to the helmet covering it.

Dark electricity surged through the minions as he focused it through his fingertips and aimed at Nic as if his fingers were a gun. He shot a bolt of dark electricity at Nic. Nic just stood there because he assumed that he could absorb like any other electricity. He was wrong. It hit him in the shoulder blade and left him with what looked like a second-degree burn. Nic then realized that he could not absorb his electricity because it was not compatible with his bio-structure (Which he would have no clue of what I am talking about). Nic generated electricity into the palms of his hands and used it like thrusters to lift himself off the ground. The minion shot a ball of dark electricity at him. He quickly dodged it because he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He enhanced the electrical output to gain a burst of speed and quickly get behind the minion. Once there, he put his hands on the minion's back and shocked him. The minion fell down but he wasn't out, not by a long shot. The minion formed a whip of dark electricity and started lashing at Nic with it. Nic formed Planetary Wall, a power that forms an electrical dome around Nic giving him maximum protection. The minion could not break through it. He generated his dark electricity into a fist, which Nic failed to do so earlier. Nic exclaimed, "Oh come on. He can do that but I can't." The attack shattered Planetary Wall and hit Nic pinning him to the ground. Nic started swirling electricity around him, as the minion was about to deliver the final blow. Before the minion struck, the electricity suddenly rushed to him thus electrocuting him. After a few minutes, it stopped and the minion fell down which knocked off his helmet thus revealing his face. The minion's face had a striking resemblance to Nic's face except much darker and sinister. As Nic took in the shocking sight, the minion melted into thin air as if he was turning to dust.

The battle raged on for several more hours. Testing the strength and endurance of agents and heroes alike until all the minions were defeated. After that, the only people left on the Agency and Superheroes' side was Jeremiah, Nic, Tiffany, Tech Boy, Tech Girl, Hurricane, and Earth. Darkness smiled the nastiest smile in history and laughed hysterically.

"Congratulations. You have beaten all my regular minions. But now, it's time to bust out the big guns. Best minions. ATTACK!"

Suddenly, eight portals opened up. All eight of his best minions rose out of the portals. His best minions from Club Penguin are Herbert and Kluztley. His best minions from the Super Smash Bros. World are Bowser and Bowser Jr. And his best minions from Roblox are The Evil Robloxian and three random Robloxians. Jeremiah goes into his Light Turbo Form and speed levitated toward them. Once he was in the very center of all of their positions, he used his Light Burst to send them all flying. Bowser put his feet on the ground and skidded across the Agency and he caught Bowser Jr. while he was at it. Herbert's shadow marking started glowing and shadow energy wrapped around Herbert's feet in the shape of roller skates, which it became. He used the roller-skates to stop him form hitting the wall. He succeeded but fell flat on his face because he never ridden roller-skates before. Kluztley hit the wall right when Herbert fell on his face. He fell down on Herbert. The Evil Robloxian got out a sword and stuck it into the ground. It made a trail in the ground but it stopped him from hitting the wall. He threw teleport tools at the other Robloxians and they teleported to him.

Jeremiah levitated up to Darkness and exclaimed, "Hey Darkness. I have a way to make things more interesting."

"And what would that be?" inquired Darkness his curiosity peaked.

"I think we should divide it up to where everybody has 2-on-2 face-offs, or in the Robloxians' case, a 3-on-4 face-off," suggested Jeremiah.

"We'll have the face-offs, but you shall be excluded because you provide an unfair advantage to your side," stated Darkness.

Jeremiah turned back into his regular form and replied, "Alright. I accept the terms."

"Let the contest begin," said Darkness as a bunch of shadow energy started rising from the ground.

"How are you doing that?" asked Jeremiah amazed at the sight.

Darkness pointed up and Jeremiah saw the Shadow Energy Core on the roof.

"When did you do that?" asked a hysterical Jeremiah.

"At the brief moment you left your post unguarded. I set it up to gather the Shadow energy from the Shadow Realm and spread it once the battle was over," explained Darkness.

"So that means…" realized Jeremiah.

"That as soon as they lose, they will fall under my control," finished Darkness.

"Then, why don't you have me battle?" asked Jeremiah.

"Because it's more fun to have your friends capture you than you becoming my minion due to losing a fight," answered Darkness.

The matchups are Hurricane and Earth vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr., Nic and Tiffany vs. Herbert and Klutzley, and Tech Boy and Tech Girl vs. the Robloxians.

Bowser just shot a fireball at Hurricane and Earth. Hurricane turned his lower limbs into tornadoes and ascended while Earth jumped out of the way. As Hurricane ascended, the shadow energy rose to make sure he doesn't get out of his arena. He shot himself at Bowser like he was a torpedo. Earth aimed and used Meteor Tongue where he changes the chemistry of his tongue to match that of a meteor's and hit his opponent with it. How he can breath while this power is in use is still unknown. It hit Bowser straight in the face. As he fell down, a giant hand grabbed him. They looked up and saw Bowser Jr. in some sort of giant robot. The robot was light blue in its armored parts, it had a cockpit on the top of its "head", its feet were flat and the kind made for stomping, and its hands were connected by big cables that gives it maximum flexibility.

"That robot can barely fit in the arena," commented Jeremiah.

"By the way, I forgot to mention one thing," said Darkness.

"What?" asked a scared Jeremiah as the robot put down Bowser and pinned Hurricane and Earth to the wall of shadow energy.

"There is such a thing as a ring-out in this competition," answered Darkness who just loved the scared look on Jeremiah's face.

The robot started pushing through the shadow energy wall slowly. Shadow energy started rushing into their body while Bowser Jr. was doing this. Suddenly, a big swirl appeared in the sky and a bunch of meteors poured down from the skies. It hit the robot's arm and knocked it clean off the robot. The arm fell and landed on the ground. Earth turned his hands into the same stuff as meteors and moved the hand just enough to escape.

Meanwhile in the arena Nic and Tiffany are in,

Herbert did the Dark Kluztley Bowling Bowl on Nic and Tiffany. The Dark Kluztley Bowling Ball is a tactical maneuver where Kluztley forms a ball of shadow energy around himself and Herbert rolls him like a bowling ball at his enemies. He got a strike. Then, Nic and Tiffany used Psycho Storm on them. Psycho Storm is a combo attack where Tiffany moves the clouds in a thunderstorm position while Nic causes lighting to strike down from it. They got electrocuted. Herbert and Klutzley did not take too kindly to this. Their shadow markings started glowing and shadow energy came blasting from the wall. Nic and Tiffany kept narrowly dodging them. Herbert and Klutzley made them converge and curve setting the course straight at Tiffany. Nic ran in front of Tiffany to protect her from the blast but Tiffany did not want Nic to get caught in it so she used her psychic to pull Nic out of the way as the shadow energy hit Tiffany. Shadow Energy started poring into Tiffany taking her morals and twisting it into all kinds of new dimensions. As it poured in, it started corrupting her soul until it was as black as ash and just barely anything remained of the old Tiffany. A shadow marking appeared on her face and she got into a combat stance.

"Tiffany, are you all right?" asked Nic hoping Tiffany would answer with her normal voice.

Tiffany suddenly attacked Nic. Nic is just barely dodging the decisive blows.

"Ah crud. They got Tiffany!" exclaimed Jeremiah in horror.

"One down, five to go," said Darkness in order to rub in the danger of these face-offs.

In another arena,

Tech Boy and Tech Girl were blasting while the Robloxians were slicing and dicing. Thanks to the brutal combat training that is a Superhero standard, they were able to easily dodge the swords especially with the Robloxians' limited mobility. However, the Robloxians weren't trained like Tech Boy and Tech Girl making the blasters a living nightmare to dodge. Tech Boy used his techno psychic powers to modify his blaster into a platform dispenser. Tech Boy jumped up and used the blaster to change the atomic structure of a little piece of the air in order to form a platform. Tech Girl did a back flip and Tech Boy made another platform. She landed on it gracefully. Tech Boy remodified his weapon back into a blaster and used the foot controls on the platform to circle above the Robloxians and blast them. The Evil Robloxian looked up and saw that his comrades were useless. He got out his sword and killed his comrades. But luckily, Robloxians don't die. Instead they respawn at a designated spawn point. The Evil Robloxian transformed into his second form, which is some sort of dragon, and took flight. Tech Boy and Tech Girl barely moved out of the way as the dragon ascended. They made their platforms ascend just as quickly to get next to the dragon. As they rose to new heights, so did the wall of shadow energy that is keeping them confined in the arena. When they were next to the dragon, they started shooting lasers at it. They got a few key spots but it wasn't enough. The dragon knocked Tech Boy off the platform and he started falling towards the wall. Luckily, Tech Girl swooped down and saved him.

"Shall I tell everyone how I had to save you?" teased Tech Girl.

"Heck no. I still like to have my dignity," replied a steaming mad Tech Boy.

The Evil Robloxian breathed fire at them. They quickly dodged.

"We'll talk about this later," said Tech Boy quickly.

"Agreed," said Tech Girl as she put Tech Boy on the ground.

Jeremiah is watching the battles in horror because he knows what the stakes are. Hurricane is breaking the cockpit of Bowser Jr.'s robot. Earth is punching Bowser with his meteors for hands. Nic is barely able to dodge Tiffany's attacks and the shadow energy Herbert and Kluztley keep sending at him. Tech Girl transformed her laser pistol into a laser cannon and shot at the Evil Robloxian. The Evil Robloxian fell down and hit the ground while Tech Boy was barely able to avoid that.

Jeremiah just couldn't stand it anymore. He exclaimed, "That's it. I'm not going to let them risk their lives without a little backup. I'm going in," said Jeremiah as he got up and levitated towards where the arenas converge.

"I don't think so. If you do, the match is an automatic forfeit and the shadow energy will spread around the Agency corrupting everyone it comes into contact with. Just like how it corrupted that girl," said Darkness as he pointed at Tiffany.

Nic tried zapping Herbert but failed because Tiffany redirected it towards the wall using her psychic powers.

"I trapped myself, didn't I?" asked Jeremiah fearing the answer.

"Yes, you did," replied Darkness making sure it sunk in.

Jeremiah watched the fights in disgust. That's when he noticed that he had nothing to worry about. Hurricane and Earth were combining their powers to beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. Tech Girl just trapped the Evil Robloxian in some sort of electrical field. The only fight that had him worried now was Nic's fight. Nic is very reluctant to attack Tiffany, and every time he tries attacking Herbert and Kluztley, Tiffany redirects it. Jeremiah got an idea.

He ascended, turned around, and pointed out with a bit of taunt in his voice, "Hey Darkness. I thought these were supposed to be fair fights."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Darkness who can care less about whether or not the fights were fair.

"Well, these fights are supposed to be 2-on-2 with the exception of the Robloxians since most of them are not combat trained," started Jeremiah.

"What's your point?" asked Darkness getting a bit annoyed.

"My point is that since Tiffany is corrupted now and working for you, Nic's fight has turned into a 3-on-1 match thus breaking the rules we agreed upon," explained Jeremiah with confidence in his voice.

"So what? We can't change anything now. Besides, who really cares about the odds?" stated Darkness.

"Exactly," said Jeremiah.

Darkness gulped.

"If you don't care your own rules, (He pulled some little ball of condensed light from his pocket) then why SHOULD I?" said Jeremiah as he threw the ball of condensed light just past Darkness and straight at the Shadow Energy Core at the top of the Agency.

When it hit the Shadow Energy Core, it got absorbed and the Shadow Energy Core suddenly expanded. The external shadow energy rose like wildfire and attempted to correct the balance by sucking Jeremiah into the shadow energy and placing him in Nic's arena. Tiffany was about to crush Nic with the remains of Bowser Jr.'s robot. Nic was expecting it to be the end of him but the impact never came. He looked up and saw Jeremiah with a Light Shield up. Light Shield is a power where Jeremiah condenses a bunch of light into a shield that can withstand attacks up to a certain degree. Jeremiah used his own psychic powers to pick the machine parts and he launched them at Herbert, Kluztley, and Tiffany.

"Jeremiah, what are you doing? You'll hurt Tiffany," exclaimed Nic.

"Nic, don't think of her as your girlfriend because she's not anymore. Think of her as your enemy with every intent of destroying you when the opportunity arises," said Jeremiah with a serious tone of voice.

Hurricane and Earth just defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr. while Tech Girl just slayed the Evil Robloxian. Jeremiah just Light Punched Tiffany, got in the middle of his opponents, and used Light Burst. Everyone went flying and went through the wall resulting in a ring out. Then, a holographic screen appeared up in the sky and it said, "Winner: The Agency of the 5th World!"

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Jeremiah before he realized it was short-lived.

Right when the matches ended, the Shadow Energy Core expanded once again and started spreading shadow energy all over the place. Darkness started laughing manically.

"Now, the next phase of my plan has begun. Soon, you will all be my minions. There is no way to stop me now, Mu ha ha ha."

"We can't stop the shadow energy from spreading. But, we can save everyone before the shadow energy gets them. Everyone, listen up. You must grab all the agents and heroes you can from the Medical Wing and head for the ships," said Jeremiah.

"What about you?" asked Hurricane.

"I'll play decoy," answered Jeremiah as he ascended.

He got another one of those odd balls of light and threw it at the shadow energy that kept them imprisoned. This created an opening that would allow them to escape.

"You heard the man, let's go," said Hurricane as he turned his lower body into a tornado and started heading towards the Medical Wing.

Everyone else except Jeremiah followed.

"Hey, Darkness! I got one last challenge for you," exclaimed Jeremiah.

"And that would be?" asked Darkness already knowing the answer to his own question.

"One last fight, you and me, for the fate of the Agency," answered Jeremiah.

"No problem. But, you have to play under my rules," said Darkness as he extended his arms and a ray of shadow energy came out of the core and sucked them into the Shadow Energy Core itself.

What will happen in the Shadow Energy Core? Will Nic and the others make it to the Medical Wing in time? Find out next chapter.


	11. V2 Chapter 5: Race Against Time

Chapter 5

The Race Against Time

The shadow energy is spreading fast. Nic and the others are using any sort of speed power they have. In Nic's case, it's Static Thrusters; Hurricane is using his tornado limbs for a speed boost; Tech Boy and Tech Girl are riding those platforms (Tech Boy reformed his right when the shadow energy started spreading) like they were surfboards; and Earth is the unlucky soul who is on foot.

"Hey, wait up. I can't go as fast as the rest of you," panicked Earth as the shadow energy was on his tail.

Tech Boy signed and said, "Only because we can't afford to lose somebody else especially with your skill level."

He shot a spot next to Earth and made a platform. Earth jumped on it and started riding it. However, he has no clue how to control it and is going all over the place except towards the shadow energy luckily. Tech Boy turned a knob on the blaster and shot the platform Earth was on which put it on autopilot. That shadow energy is speeding up.

In the Shadow Energy Core, Jeremiah is about to lock himself in combat with Darkness. He tried forming his Light Sword but it dissipated as soon as it appeared. He tried again with the same result.

"My powers…" said Jeremiah in a state of fear.

"Don't worry. Only your light powers are disabled due to the fact that this place is completely made of shadow energy. No light exists here that you can manipulate. So," explained Darkness.

"My light powers are useless because there is nothing to focus. But, that doesn't mean that my other powers won't work on you," finished Jeremiah as his fist became engulfed in flames.

He activated his Citaloanin Sight in order to see his surroundings and make sure Darkness didn't try pulling off a sneak attack. He found Darkness behind him and tried to Fire Punch him. His attack went straight through Darkness and he uppercut Jeremiah hitting him straight in the jawbone. His hand turned back to normal.

"What the heck? My attack went through him," bursted an astonished Jeremiah.

"Oh come on now. You haven't forgotten how my shadow form works, did you?" taunted Darkness.

Jeremiah gulped and realized, "While you're in your Shadow Form, nothing but light can harm you outside the Shadow Realm. Although I know sunlight is ineffective against you, my light powers were the only method of damaging you during your attacks. That means…this is a trap!"

"It took you that long to figure it out? My, I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that. Basically, I put you in a fight that you can not win," replied Darkness as he punched Jeremiah in the chest and knocked him back a bit.

"Even if victory seems impossible, I will try anyway," said Jeremiah as a bunch of rocks formed around Jeremiah's foot in a boot shape with a really pointy tip.

He tried kicking Darkness with Earth Kick, but that went through him too. Darkness suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Then, he used Dark Blast making Jeremiah hit the Boundary that keeps him trapped in there.

In the Medical Wing,

Every nurse and doctor in there is busy with at least 10 patients. It's taking all their staff on hand to keep up with all the injuries people sustained from the all-out warfare. Nic and the rest of them just got there.

"Everyone, listen. We have to evacuate immediately. Shadow energy is coming this way and it'll corrupt anyone it touches," exclaimed Nic at the top of his lungs.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice that replied, "Like me?"

He dodged a sudden attack, which was a couple of wall panels flying straight at him. He looked in the direction of the attack and saw Tiffany. Tiffany jumped, flipped, and kicked Nic from behind.

"By the way, I never liked you," said Tiffany as Nic fell to the floor.

That statement crushed Nic's heart. He crawled to a corner and started crying about it.

Tech Boy exclaimed, "Really? Is this the time to turn into a snibbling sadsack?"

Nic started rocking back and forth in a state of total depression. The shadow energy just entered the Medical Wing.

Back in the Shadow Energy Core,

No matter what attack he tired, it went through Darkness. He tried attacks from Fire Strike (a basic attack power where he makes a fiery whip to hit his opponents) to ST Mega Blast (A power that takes a while to charge because of the fact that Jeremiah has to form a huge sphere right above him and shoot a blast of immeasurable power out of it). And to matters worse, Darkness has inflicted heavy damage on him. In that environment, Darkness is unbeatable. However, Jeremiah refuses to accept that. He tried turning into his Light Turbo Form but ultimately failed. So, he went into his All-Out Turbo Form. It's a step lower than Light, but it's all he could manage under the circumstances. He started spinning and formed a tornado of flames around him. This power is called Fire Tornado. Unfortunately, that attack also went through Darkness. He grabbed Jeremiah and pinned to the boundary.

"Just give up. You have no hope of winning this fight," said Darkness.

"I always got hope. And as they say, (Darkness saw something glowing in Jeremiah's hand) where there's a will (Darkness looked at his hand and saw some sort of sphere) there's a way," stated Jeremiah as he rolled the odd sphere at Darkness like a bowling ball as best as he could.

It actually hit Darkness causing him to let go. He fell down a bit.

"But how?" asked an astonished Darkness.

"That's a power called Light Water Sphere. It's a lot lower level than my usual light powers," answered Jeremiah.

"But, why doesn't the Shadow Energy Core block that one too?" questioned Darkness.

"Because this one isn't a pure light power. You see this was my first mega power. This was when I was under the assumption that I would only have one mega power like regular Citaloanins. This power has gotten me through many battles before you and it's about time it regained its glory," answered Jeremiah as he formed another one.

Light Water Sphere is a power where Jeremiah forms a sphere of water and infuses his light energy into it. The external water protects it from the light-canceling effects of the Shadow Energy Core.

"Sayonara, Darkness," said Jeremiah as he rolled it.

At the Medical Wing,

They loaded all the patients on stretchers plus Nic who is still depressed by Tiffany's words. Tech Boy was distracting Tiffany by shooting at her and leading her attacks away from the patients. They started running. Tech Boy ran into the hallway and used his techno psychic powers to close the automatic doors right when Tiffany attacked with another wall panel and when the shadow energy just reached there. Tech Boy thought that he was safe for a moment. He was wrong because the shadow energy went under the door and continued to spread. Everyone started running to the Ship Bay. The shadow energy is gaining on them. When they got into the Ship Bay, Tech Boy closed the door behind him and opened up the launch pad. Everyone began to crowd onto the ships while the shadow energy crept in. There were so many people; they could barely squeeze them into the ships. Some people even thought about leaving the others behind and saving their own skin. Luckily no one even bothered trying that. The ships began to take off one by one and left. Tech Boy and Tech Girl got in a ship right before the shadow energy touched them. That ship was the last to take off. They looked outside the window and saw the Shadow Energy Core. They saw it flash and got a glimpse of Jeremiah fighting Darkness. The last glimpse they got was Jeremiah being knocked out.

Tech Girl started crying and denying, "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tech Boy patted her on the shoulder and soothed, "There, there. It'll be alright."

Tech Girl hugged her brother and let it all out. The Agency was lost.


	12. V2 Chapter 6: Superhero HQ 9

Chapter 6

Superhero HQ 9

The agents arrived at a place in the Pokémon world called the Memory Arena. Their cloaking fields were up so nobody saw them. They went to its right side. Earth made sure nobody was around and hoped out of his ship. Then, he shot a beam out of his Solar System Watch and a secret door opened up. He walked in and shortly after, the ship pad opened up and they landed all their ships.

Once they landed, Earth greeted, "Welcome to Superhero HQ 9. This base was recently created by Jeremiah. While we were on our way here, our people made you these Agency Watches. You'll need them to enter and leave Superhero HQ 9 without a Superhero or one of the virtual people's help. So, please grab one, register your DNA signature, and wait a bit for us to prepare your rooms."

Everyone took an Agency Watch, which looked like a high tech watch with the Agency's famous 5W logo which is a 5 with a w that intersects it at the bottom.

Later, Earth showed everyone to their temporary rooms. Each room had an agent's name on it.

"This is where you'll be sleeping at. Each room is personalized to the owner's liking," explained Earth while he was taking them to the temporary living quarters.

Everyone went to their rooms except Head Spikey. Earth showed him to his temporary office.

"Here's your temporary office, Head Spikey."

"How long will it be before the new HQ is done?"

"No idea. But we have the best builders in the Superheroes working on it," replied Earth.

"I see. Well, I'll try to continue the Agency's regular routine as the circumstances will allow," said Head Spikey.

"Don't worry. We don't expect you to show to the Superheroes' practice sessions. You're welcome to, but you don't have to."

"Alright, then. See you some other time," ended Head Spikey.

"Bye," replied Earth as he left the temporary office.

The Universal Translator

Welcome to the Universal Translator. This is a special bonus section in the book where we take all the dialogue spoken in code and translate it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Darkness: _Enihcam eht etavtitca, Rj. Reswob. = _Bowser Jr., activate the machine.

Darkness: _Tey eond ti si? = _Is it done yet?

Bowser Jr.: _T'nsi ti on. = _No it isn't.

Darkness: _Pu yurrh. = _Hurry up.

Bowser Jr.: _Ko. = _Ok.

Chapter 2:

Jeremiah: Òøø˚ ˆ˜†ø µ¥ ´¥´ß. Look into my eyes.


End file.
